The embodiments described herein relate generally to the field of electronic display device mounts, and more specifically, to a mounting system that can be used to easily mount and unmount electronic display devices to various surfaces.
There are many known mounting systems for various electronic display devices. These electronic display devices include, but are not limited to tablet computers, smartphones, televisions, and LCD displays. As technology progresses, these devices are becoming thinner and lighter. Along with this, the importance for low profile mounting mechanisms have become more valuable. Current mounting mechanisms can be cumbersome, bulky, and can add considerable weight to the electronic display device. Often, the mounting mechanism that attaches to the desired mounting surface is bulky and aesthetically unpleasing.
Thus, a need exists to provide a mounting mechanism for mounting electronic display devices to amounting surface without adding significant bulk to the electronic display device or the mounting surface.